Candy Hearts
by I am hurricane
Summary: Stiles raises an eyebrow in her direction, "Uh, Mal?" "Hmm?" She mutters, distractedly from behind the TV. "Need some help back there?" He asks, as his eyes trail over her amused. "Nah," She mutters stubbornly, as she waves him off, "I got it." She shuffles closer to the TV, her bum wiggling cutely as she does it.
1. Brutally Aware

**Author's Note: This is a Stalia/Teen Wolf/ Stiles and Malia Fanfic set post season 4 episode 10. And details Stiles and Malia's first Valentine's Day. It will include another followup chapter finishing up this particular date. And possibly a two future valentine's days. Happy Galentine's day to all you BFF's out there. And Happy Valentine's to all my fellow cheesy romantics out there. Jeff Davis and MTV own Teen Wolf but I own this fluff lol. **

* * *

Stiles adjusts the stems of a dozen small sunflowers in the vase on his kitchen table for what feels like the thirtieth time. He steps back and taps his fingers against lips as he assesses them. They looked perfect in the store. _Why can't he get them to sit straight?_ He ruffles a hand through the hair at the back of his neck and sighs. His eyes dart to the clock on the stove it's still early. He's being jittery over nothing; he's fully aware of that. It's just that for the first time in his life it's valentine's day, and Stiles Stilinski has a girlfriend. Well…sort of. He's not sure that Malia would classify herself as his girlfriend. But he does, especially after what happened today.

The day had started out well enough. He'd gone to the florist shop around the corner from his house to buy Malia some flowers. And the second that his eyes landed on these pretty miniature sunflowers he instantly thought of her. But the second he brought them home the panic set in.

_What if she doesn't like them? Does Malia even like flowers? Does she even like valentine's day? Does she even consider what they're doing dating?…They are a couple, right?_

And then pretty quickly something that started out simple became very complicated. So he left the flowers behind in his kitchen that morning and drove to Malia's house to pick her up for school. Stiles tried to play it cool and pretend like it was any other day. Malia didn't seem to mind that he was overly quiet. She just slid into the jeeps passenger seat beside him looking effortlessly adorable in her plaid shirt, shorts, and knee-socks. She leaned across the seat and gave him a short little kiss in greeting, her eyes smiling at him as she pulled away, and he was instantly struck with regret. He wanted to present her with a dozen sunflowers at that moment. The way her eyes lit up when she saw him, it made him so, stupidly happy and he wanted to do something for her, to make her feel just as good. He cursed himself for being a coward and leaving the flowers behind.

He was so caught up in his own head thinking about the flowers that he was quiet and withdraw the whole drive to school. Malia didn't seem to mind, though. She just messed with the radio dial until she found a good station and rolled down her window a bit so the breeze could play with her hair.

Stiles had caught himself glancing her way more than a few times on the drive. He couldn't help being amused at the way she sang along to the radio, her hair whipping wildly in the wind. He rolled his eyes at himself. He has it bad. He knows that he does, if for no other reason than by the sheer number of times a day he thinks to himself how cute this fierce werecoyote is.

When they parked the jeep Stiles noticed that one of her knee-socks had slipped down to around her calf and he smirked before slipping his hand under the back of her knee and tickling her. Malia thrashed in surprise and she rumbled with uncontrollable laughter. Then in a move too quick for his eyes to register she slipped from her seat and was sitting on his lap, pinning his hands to the armrests in her iron grip. It didn't hurt, she was just applying enough pressure to hold him there and Stiles certainly wasn't resisting.

Her caramel brown eyes were bright with laughter and her cheeks were flushed. She stared him down, for a few minutes as if determining if he could be trusted to have his hands back. She squinted at him skeptically as she eased back, slowly releasing his hands. Stiles chuckled and reached for her knee again. Malia pressed him back into his seat with lightning fast reflexes and Stiles snorted with laughter.

"Easy," he had said teasingly, as he brushed her hand aside and reached down to tug her knee-sock back up her leg, "I'm just removing temptation." Malia's eyes had darted to his mouth lingering there for a few seconds too long. And just as Stiles had been about to do something about it, she punched him in the stomach gently and said, "That's what you get for tickling me." Then she eased herself out of his lap and slipped out of the jeep.

Yeah…he's pretty far gone that's for sure. All it takes is one look from her lately and he practically melts. It's kinda pathetic really, how easy it is for her to turn him into a lovestruck idiot.

She didn't always have this effect on him. Malia and this whole thing between them had sort of snuck up on him. He had never anticipated that his first real brush with romance would happen in the basement of a mental hospital...but it did. And it, just like Malia, was something that he never saw coming. This thing between them started as a flicker of initial attraction, then as this small but very real connection, then a stolen kiss, a quick brush of lips that grew into something more confident, more heated and reckless.

And that's how it's always been with Malia. Right from the start he's always been caught off guard by this thing between them. Always playing catch-up to this almost instinctual response he has when he's around her. And at that moment he felt pretty disappointed in himself. Because as a lovesick teenager he had spent a great deal of his time daydreaming about being Lydia Martin's doting boyfriend. Now there he was with a gorgeous, incredible girl like Malia and he hadn't done even half of the boyfriendly things he'd always daydreamed about. In his head he was going to be the perfect boyfriend. He was going to carry Lydia's books, leave love notes in her locker, go all out for every holiday and always hold her hand in the hallway.

You know, all that cheesy, romantic stuff.

Now he wasn't entirely sure Malia would like any of that stuff…but the realization that he hadn't been a good boyfriend really bugged him. He wanted to be with Malia. He wanted to be a good boyfriend for her…even if he wasn't 100% sure that she knew they were even in a relationship. So as he caught up with Malia as she walked toward the school, he promised himself that she was getting those flowers _tonight_.

But when they walked into school Stiles didn't know just how uncomfortable this Valentine's day was about to get. Malia's locker had been plastered with a half dozen candy-grams and valentines from secret admirers. And if that wasn't bad enough, three different guys from the lacrosse team had given her a rose. Stiles was seething. He's pretty sure he's never been more jealous in his entire life.

Especially after he caught Nathan Pierce standing at Malia's locker in between second and third period, and he had to watch as the handsome senior presented Malia with a perfect rose. The worst part of it for him wasn't even Pierce…it was the look her face. Malia had dealt with the chocolates and valentines taped to her locker that morning with an adorable sort of befuddlement and confusion. But when Nathan gave her that first rose she just blinked at him and, she honest to God, blushed over it.

Malia, blushed over a rose.

And it gave him a sinking feeling in his chest. Stiles should have been the one with the guts to give her that flower. He should have been the one to earn that look from her.

Stiles practically had to bite his tongue all morning as she received tokens and valentines from other guys. _C'mon! Was he invisible? Did nobody get that they are together? _Stiles was practically stewing in frustration and jealous by lunch. He sat inordinately close to Malia at the lunch table. Even slinging his arm around the back of her chair possessively. He had done it purposefully with the intention of warding off anymore of her would-be admirers. Malia seemed oblivious to his little territorial display.

Kira and Lydia already had a small collection of flowers and candies set out in the middle of the lunch table. So Malia had upturned her backpack and added her "loot" to the pile as well. Stiles' stomach had turned at the sheer volume of candy and cards that had tumbled out of her bag. The girls had quickly divided the candy from the cards and started doling them out the sweets to each other. Malia must have noticed that he wasn't reaching for his 'share' of the pile and so she had slid him a Resse's peanut butter cup, which she knew was his favourite. His scowl must have given him away because Malia had raised her eyebrow at him and watched him quizzically for a few seconds. Before she could ask him anything about it, Stiles had torn open the wrapper and popped the candy in his mouth. She had given him a skeptical glance as he chewed but Stiles had just shrugged it off.

As they girls munched on candy Lydia and Kira had taken all their flowers and braided an elaborate flower crown. They took turns wearing it and posed for pictures with it. They even crowned Scott with it for a few pictures and Stiles even in his sour mood hadn't been able to suppress a smirk at the way Scott posed for them, bating his eyelashes and pouting his lips for the camera.

Then Malia had plucked one of her long-stemmed red roses from the table and twisted off the stem. She leaned into Stiles' space and with an impish little grin she tucked it into his shirt pocket. Stiles had blinked down at her his eyes transfixed on her hands as she fussed with the rose. Then looking self-satisfied she patted his shirt pocket and leaned away. It had been a tiny gesture, but it had been sweet, and Stiles had felt his sour mood lift completely. When Stiles had flashed her a little pleased smile, Malia has seemed embarrassed over it, her cheeks tinting. But before Stiles could tease her about it she had shoved a heart-shaped sucker in his mouth, none-too-gently and muttered, "Shut up." Stiles had just rolled the sucker to one side of his mouth and gave her a crooked grin in response. And Malia had leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

The little kiss shocked him and his arm had slid down off the back of her chair and around her on instinct. He had blinked down at her stunned, but happy. Malia didn't really do P.D.A. when she kissed him it wasn't always intense, sometimes it was playful, but she only ever did it when they were alone. Malia didn't seem fazed by the gesture she turned just turned back to their friends. That's when Stiles had noticed that he still had his arm around her and that Malia hadn't shrugged it off.

So for the rest of lunch, he tried to remain as still as possible and not screw it up. After lunch, Malia had to leave school early for private tutoring. And when she stood up to leave Stiles immediately missed the feel of her against him. Stiles walked her to the front doors where her dad's pickup was waiting for her. He had stood there awkwardly beside her, before he finally blurted out, "Did you wanna go out tonight? We could go get your favourite."

Malia's eyes had sparked with genuine excitement, but then she had frowned and told him, "I already promised my dad that I'd go out to dinner with him after tutoring. I could come by after." In the deserted hallway, she effortlessly slipped back into his space, "We could watch a movie," she suggested as she leaned into him brushing her lips against his, "I'll bring the movie. And you," she had said before giving him a lingering kiss, "...you can make the popcorn."

Stiles had huffed in laughter, his tone bouncing with amusement, "What kind of a deal is that?"

Malia just leaned away and gave him a saccharine smile, "A good one." she said with promise as she slipped away from him. Stiles had tried to wheel her in for one last kiss but she had dodged him snickering, "I gotta go, I can hear my dad muttering swear words at you from inside his truck." His eyes followed her as she bounded down the school steps and disappeared into the cab of her dad's old truck.

And he's been thinking about her practically ever since. So that's why at 8:03 P.M. on Valentine's Day he's standing in his kitchen still fussing with sunflowers, waiting for her to show up. Ugh, he's brutally aware of how much of a dork he's being right now...brutally aware.


	2. If you can't take the heat

A thump comes from the floorboards upstairs and Stiles instantly smiles. He quickly picks up the vase of flowers and carefully sets it in the cupboard above the sink. Then he reaches for one of the bags of popcorn he'd set out on the counter. He tears it open and pops it in the microwave, just as he hears the pitter-patter of feet coming down the stairs. The microwave chirps as he hits the start button, then hums to life. Just as the glass plate begins to turn, Malia's arms slip around him from behind. She hooks her chin over his shoulder and peers down at the microwave.

"Hi," she purrs, softly as she wraps her arms snug around his middle.

Stiles chuckles and hugs her arms in return.

"Hi," he whispers as he leans back into her, enjoying the warm, press of her along his back, "How was tutoring?" Malia burrows her face into his shoulder-blade and grumbles something unintelligible into the fabric of his shirt. Stiles toys with her fingers at his waist. "It was a math day, huh?" He says in a conspiratorial tone. Malia hums softly in agreement and nods against his shoulder-blade. Stiles soothes his hands along the arms around his waist, consolingly.

Malia nuzzles his shoulder-blade and leans into him more heavily, breathing in his scent. Stiles straightens up, taking her weight and Malia sinks against him letting out a contented little sigh. A pop comes from the microwave and Malia lifts her head, hooking her chin back over his shoulder again.

"You're making me popcorn," she says, pleased. Stiles snorts and reaches backward, blindly with questing fingers.

"I'm making _us_ popcorn," he corrects as he finds the ticklish spot on her ribs, "You're gonna have to share," he teases as Malia squirms away slightly. She reaches down to catch his roving fingers and traps them against her side, then she steps into him, effectively trapping him between her and the counter. His playful laughter dies in his throat when Malia's free hand begins trailing up and down his chest, her touch firm, possessive. She rises up on her toes behind him and nuzzles against his ear. With his free hand Stiles grips the ledge of the counter as her hot, heavy, breath tickles his ear.

Her lips brush his ear as she whispers, "I don't share," before giving his earlobe a little nip. The rasp of her teeth and the possessive nature of her tone makes him shiver in the best possible way. He cranes his neck over his shoulder and captures her lips. Malia hums happily in the back of her throat and kisses him back. Then she steps back, slipping away from Stiles and the counter. Stiles pushes off the counter and spins toward her, his arms instantly curling around her and tugging her back into his space.

Stiles leans in brushing the tip of his nose against Malia's playfully, "You're gonna have to learn to play well with others," teases in a low, raspy voice.

Malia wrapped her arms around his neck and gives him a slow, crooked smile, "I play well with you." His heart does a full stop when she says it then she's leaning in cupping his jaw and kissing him slow and deep. And in that moment Stiles is inclined to concede that she plays very, _very_ well with him. Soon they are plastered up against each other their hands pawing at each other, as they move backward across the kitchen. Stiles backs Malia up against the kitchen island. He grasps her hips and boosts her up, setting Malia on the ledge of it. They are totally lost in the kiss and drunk on the feel of each other. One of his hands is skimming along her back beneath her shirt and the other is curled around her thigh. While Malia's hands are tangled in his hair and fisted in his shirt. It's playful and exhilarating and it is especially soothing to Stiles' ego after the disastrous events of today.

Somewhere along the way Stiles loses his plaid shirt and Malia is starting to inch up his t-shirt when the piercing screech of the fire alarm reverberates throughout the whole kitchen. Stiles and Malia jump apart and notice for the first time the cloud of smoke emanating from the microwave. Stiles skids across the kitchen to the microwave and yanks open the door.

A cloud of smoke erupts from inside. Grabbing the blackened bag of popcorn Stiles tosses it in the sink and turns on the water. He throws open the window and snags his shirt from the floor using it to flap the smoke away from the smoke detector. Malia presses her hands into her ears and squints disapprovingly at the alarm. When the persistent beeping finally stops Stiles sighs with relief and stops flailing his shirt. Malia comes up behind him and they inspect the charred ruins of their popcorn that sits soggy and flooded in the sink. She glances at Stiles, her cheeks flushed and her hair cutely disheveled. Stiles gives her a small sheepish grin as he runs a hand through his hair, "I guess we got a little carried away."

Malia blinks at him, a bit startled. "I didn't even smell it burning," she admits, her tone coloured with confusion. A white-hot spike of masculine pride shoots through him at her admission. Malia's coyote instincts live so close to the surface, that for him to have distracted her that much, was quite a feat.

Stiles smirks inwardly, _let's see Pierce try and manage that._

"You killed the popcorn," Malia accuses fondly with a snicker as she reaches up to plug nose.

Stiles raises his eyebrows at her and playfully bumps into her hip, "Excuse me? _We_ killed the popcorn," he corrects before ducking down to grab a plastic bag from under the sink. He ties up the charred, wet popcorn in the plastic bag tosses it out the backdoor. When he returns to the kitchen, he finds that the smell isn't so bad anymore, especially with the breeze from the open window. Malia is still plugging her nose and she's now sitting on the counter by the window.

"Maybe we should just got start the movie," she suggests as she unplugs her nose, wiggling it cutely as she tries to get used to the faint stench of charred popcorn.

Stiles shakes his head and leans across the counter pecking her on the nose, "I promised you popcorn. You're getting popcorn. I just gotta wash this thing out then it will be good to go." He says as he snags a sponge from the sink and starts wiping down the interior of the microwave.

When he plugs the microwave back in and starts to tear open a new package of popcorn Malia slips down off the counter. "I'll go set up the movie." She says as steps past him, skimming her hand along his back. Stiles turns to face her, slouching casually against the counter, "What're we watching?"

Malia grins to herself, "You'll see."


	3. Tech Support

Stiles came into the living room a little while later balancing a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and two full glasses of ice tea in the other, with a bag of red liquorice clenched pinched between his teeth. Ice tea dribbled from the glasses and dripped sticky, and cold on his fingers, Stiles grumbles around the plastic clenched between his teeth.

He loses a few kernels of popcorn in route to the couch but he manages to make it to the coffee table without dumping everything. He sets down the bowl and spits out the bag of liquorice, it lands with a _thunk_ on the coffee table. He sets the glasses on coasters before, flopping down onto the couch. When he looks up he notices that Malia is on her knees over by the TV. She had the flatscreen TV pulled out and half her upper body hidden behind it.

Stiles raises an eyebrow in her direction, "Uh, Mal?"

"Hmm?" She mutters, distractedly from behind the TV.

"Need some help back there?" He asks, as his eyes trail over her amused.

"Nah," She mutters stubbornly, as she waves him off, "I got it." She shuffles closer to the TV, her bum wiggling cutely as she does it.

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing. 90% of the time Malia Tate carries herself like an amazonian warrior queen, the other 10% of the time she's like this, so unintentionally adorable, and honestly, it makes him weak.

It's almost like an invisible cord pulls tight in his chest and tugs at him. He's unable to resist getting up from the couch and going over to her. He notices an open black duffle bag beside her as he kneels down. He chuckles under his breath as he shuffles up behind her, and sees a set of cables hung around her neck. Stiles settles his hands on her sides and peers over his shoulder.

"What're you doing?" He asks, his tone bouncing with amusement.

"Setting up the movie," she mutters, her features pinched with concentration, as she shrugs her shoulder towards her open duffle bag. His eyes dart down to the open duffle bag and peers inside seeing. He spots an old VCR with a black power cord wrapped around it.

Stiles huffs with laughter, his breath ruffling her hair, "A VCR? Is this movie from 1982?" He teases. Malia makes a noncommittal noise and continues working. Stiles chews on his lip as she struggles fruitlessly for a few more seconds. Then with a sigh he hooks a finger around the A/V cables hung on her neck and drags them off her shoulders. Malia turns back to look at him, when he does it and Stiles flashes her a grin, squeezing her side with his other hand. "Here, lemme try."

Malia purses her lips but shuffles aside so he he can lean behind the TV. He leans in and begins connecting all the A/V cables and then turns to look at her.

"Okay, pass me the VCR."

Malia unwinds the cord from the machine and passes it to him. He connects the A/V Cables to the VCR then finds an empty outlet on the power-bar and plugs it in. The screen of the TV screen glows brightly, tinting the dimly lit living room a pale shade of blue.

Stiles turns back toward Malia and finds her grinning delightedly at the screen. She glances back at him and leans forward on her knees, pecking him softly on the lips. Her lips just barely brush his, but a pleasant jolt, ripples across his skin at simple, unexpected kiss. Stiles blinks a little startled, and flushes slightly. He clears his throat and looks down, busing his hands with winding up the extra cables. Malia takes the cables from him and stuffs them back in the duffle bag. She reaches into the bag and pulls out a VHS tape in a blank sleeve. Stiles cocks his head at the tape.

"What're we watching, anyway?" He asks, as he eyes the blank sleeve. Malia fondly, knocks her shoulder against his.

"Go sit down and you'll find out," she instructs.

Stiles gives her a slow, mischievous, smirk before he makes a half-hearted grab for the VHS tape. Malia plants a hand in the centre of his chest and holds him back, effortlessly, holding the tape behind her back with her other hand. Stiles chest rumbles with laughter as he playfully tries to reach around her back. Put he just ends up with his wrists pinned to the carpet and Malia sitting on him. Malia's eyes laugh down at him as she leans over him looking smug, seeming to enjoy having him completely at her mercy.

"I could keep you here, y'know." she threatens in a honeyed voice as she leans into him, letting her warm proximity weigh on him.

Stiles' throat goes dry at the predatory look in her eyes, "You could," he breathes out, his voice suddenly pitched low and gravely. Her hands slide down off his wrists and trail slowly down his arms. Her gorgeous caramel brown eyes are heavy-lidded as she leans down, her warm breath teasing his mouth, but at the last second she pulls away, her laughter tickling his skin.

"C'mon," Malia teases as she slips away from of him, "My popcorn is getting cold." Stiles sits up and scowls at her for being so effortlessly able to toy with him. Malia gives him a self-satisfied grin as she turns to reach for the discarded videotape.

Stiles rolls his eyes at her, "Brat," he grumbles as he playfully swats her on the ass. Malia lets out a little huff of annoyance and swipes her hand at him but Stiles dodges and scurries over to the couch, snickering.


	4. Busted

Malia pops in the tape then frowns when nothing but static and the screech of white noise blares from the TV. She hits the stop then rewind button on the VCR makes a few mechanical creeks and pops before it starts to hum. Malia crawls over to where Stiles is siting on the floor, with his long legs stretched out under the coffee table. She settles her back against the couch and slips her legs under the coffee table beside his. Stiles holds out the bowl of popcorn to her with a little smirk and Malia grabs a kernel and pops it in her mouth, munching happily. Its nice, the feel of her shoulder brushing up against his, the warmth of her thigh pressed up against his. Stiles brings up his arm, resting it on the couch just along her shoulders, when Malia suddenly bolts upright.

Stiles freezes in panic for a terrifying second before she exclaims, "I almost forgot!" She scurries out from between the couch and the coffee table and goes to the duffle bag. She grabs two small packages of something and moves back toward him. As she settles in beside him Stiles raises an eyebrow and inspects what she's carrying. It's two small bags of candy conversation hearts.

Before Stiles can ask her why they are so important she's tearing open both bags and spilling them in the centre of the coffee table. Malia settles back in beside him, leaning back against his arm and drawing her knees up against her chest. She reaches for a conversation heart, reads it, smirks to herself then instead of eating it she takes Stiles' hand and slips the heart into it. Stiles grins goofily, stupidly happy at the feel of her grabbing his hand and isn't really paying attention to much else. He's about to obediently pop the offered candy in his mouth when Malia suddenly nudges his shoulder and says, "Aren't you gonna read it first?"

Stiles shrugs and opens his fist, and squints down at the faded stamped writing, _U Smell, _it said.

Stiles did a double-take and shot a glance at Malia, "Hey," he says, acting disgruntled "What're these? Bitter conversation hearts?"

Malia snickers, shaking her head, "Only one bag has the sassy ones, I mixed them with a bag of regular ones. It's something my dad used to always do on Valentine's day to make us laugh," she says with a little smile, then she blinks and clears her throat. "But, uh," her shoulders sink and she looks down suddenly, overly interested in the knees of her ripped jeans, "I guess he doesn't do that anymore…" she trails off. She starts toying with a loose thread on her ripped jeans, winding and unwinding the thread around her fingertip.

Stiles feels his heart squeeze in his chest as he watches her, he looks down at the candy heart in his hand and rolls it between his fingers. Malia doesn't talk about her family much. She just shares bits and pieces with him and he sort of has to work out the rest. But this had been a good memory, but just as quickly as it came, it went. Stiles feels an overwhelming urge to fix it, wants to make it better, to bring that smile back.

So he reaches out and delicately sets the sassy candy heart on the silver of exposed skin on the knee of her ripped jeans.

"I think you'd better take that back. Because I don't smell," he scoffs feigning offence.

Malia pinches the heart between her fingers and shoots him a smile,"Oh, trust me, you smell," she says giving him a once over, "So just give up, and eat the candy, Stiles," she teases as she waves the candy under his nose.

"Pfft. I'd like to see you make me," he scoffs. Stiles realizes his mistake the second he sees that flash of mischief in her eye. But then it's too late because before he can so much as twitch, Malia is straddling his legs and she is poised above him with the candy heart hovering in front of his lips. Stiles clamps his mouth shut and shakes his head at her, childishly.

Laughter dances in her eyes as she leans into him, "C'mon, Stiles, it's only a little bitty candy," she says her voice bubbling with laughter. Stiles clamps his hand overtop of the offered candy and playfully pushes her hand away. Malia pushes back, gently and they end up, with both of their hands locked into a sort of playful armwrestling. They are both laughing like little kids, and by the time they stop his abs are aching from it. Malia blinks down at him, her gorgeous caramel coloured eyes watching him from beneath her long lashes. _Stiles knows that look._

"Y'know, I didn't say you smell bad," she coaxes, her voice, low and raspy from laughing. Stiles tries to swallow, but finds his throat suddenly dry.

"Kinda felt like you did," He teases back, his voice low, gruff.

Malia watches him for a few seconds before she untangles her left hand from his and reaches up trailing her fingers through his hair and down the left side of his face. Stiles blinks as her touch pleasantly tingles along his skin. Her left hand slides down to the front of his shirt, absent-mindedly toying with the top button of his plaid shirt. She shuffles forward on her knees, pressing her body up against his as she dips her head, whispering, "You smell, really, _really _good, actually," into the crook of his neck.

Stiles shivers as her hot breath tickles his skin, his eyes falling closed as he unconsciously tilts his head for her. "Y-yeah?" He stutters, a little breathlessly, as his free arm snakes around her middle, clutching her tight.

Malia grins against his skin as she runs the tip of her nose along his neck. "Uh-huh," she mutters breathing in his scent, "You smell like fresh air…" she pauses to kiss the hinge of his jaw, "and clean laundry…" she nuzzles the skin beneath his ear and presses a kiss there,"And something else, something warm and woodsy," she says as she wraps her arm around his neck and nuzzles into his hair just above his ear.

"Probably my cologne," he mutters distractedly, as his free hand trails along her back restlessly. Malia snickers into his hair before pulling away to look at him.

Her eyes are smiling at him, almost shyly, but still defiant, "It's not the cologne," she dismisses. His heart does little somersaults in his chest and Malia's lip quirks up before she leans in and kisses him. It's one of her slow, hot kisses, kisses that always end up leading to something else. Stiles hums in the back of his throat and reaches up to cradle the back of her head.

Then without waring Malia tears herself away and scrambles off of him. She seizes the popcorn bowl from the coffee table then scoots a healthy distance away from him. Stiles blinks in her direction, his lips still puckered from the kiss, feeling utterly confused. But before he can question her he hears the rattling of his dad's key in the lock. Malia shoots him a little secretive grin and busies herself with eating popcorn. Stiles runs a hand down his face and tries to compose himself. The front door opens and closes and after a minute his dad appears around the side of the couch.

"Hey, Dad." Stiles says over exuberantly, "Mal and I were just…" he gestures to the TV, then trails off when he realizes that nothing was playing on the TV except the blue screen, "uh, just about to watch a movie."

His dad raises a skeptical eyebrow at him and snorts disbelieving, "Yeah, sure you were," the sheriff says as he peels off his jacket and sits on the arm of the couch.

"Hi, Malia," he says in much more friendly tone.

"Hi, Sheriff," she repeats before holding out her bowl toward him, "Popcorn?" She asks brightly. His dad smirks at her exuberance and nods taking a handful from the bowl. His dad slides off the arm of the couch and takes up residence on the couch, clearly settling in for a long time. Stiles clears his throat and crawls out from between the couch and coffee table and hits play on the VCR. When he returns to his spot Malia slides a little closer.

"What're we watching?" The sheriff asks as he reaches for another handful of popcorn.

"It's a surprise." Stiles and Malia accidentally say in unison, then shoot each other little smirks.

Then Malia's eyes dart to the screen as the previews start rolling. After a minute he feels a nudge on his knee. He looks down to find Malia's hand offering him the candy heart he'd refused earlier. Stiles shoots her a glance but her eyes are still pointed at the screen, nothing but her little lopsided grin betrays her. Stiles shakes his head and blows out a breath before snatching the candy from her. He pops it in his mouth and starts chewing. Malia shoots him a glance out of the corner of her eye and Stiles rolls his eyes at her in response. He glances down at the coffee table and scans the candy hearts. He grins wickedly when he finds one labeled 'brat' and picks it up, and subtly slips it into her hand.

Malia looks between her fingers and smirks at the candy as she reads it. Then she shrugs her shoulders and pops the candy in her mouth without argument. Stiles shoots her a grin as he watches her out of the corner of his eye. Malia shuffles a bit closer, sinking back into the edge of the couch and resting her head on his shoulder with a little sigh. A warm, restful feeling takes up residence in his chest and Stiles glances down at his hands, smiling to himself.


End file.
